The Couple
by Pirate-Luna
Summary: Before the group breaks through the wall, those dead bodies, lying next to each other on their bed, were people too. A loving husband and a caring wife. These are their last moments together.


**I wanted to do my own take on what happened to the couple the group found before they died.  
**

**I own nothing.  
**

* * *

**1:24 P.M.**

Savannah had fallen; the undead roamed the streets and bandits raided homes and stores, gathering supplies and killing off the useless. He gripped the metal rail, staring down at the alley below. Behind him, his wife choked out a sob, holding her mouth to hush her sorrow. The tears are streamed down her face and her shoulders shook violently. They had been holed up in their room for days, growing weak and thin from lack of food. They were doing everything in their power to stay alive.

"Shh… Alice… We have to be quiet," he said, looking back at her. "We can't let those Crawford boys know we're here…"

"I-I know, Peter," she whispered, but her tears did no cease.

He sighed and turned back to the alley and carefully watched the creatures below. They moaned and whined; the noise was deafening if you were only a few yards away.

**1:45 P.M.**

Peter stepped off the balcony and closed the glass door. They could still hear the cries of the monsters even through the door. He sat next to his wife on the bed and put his arm around her. She leaned into him and cried softly.

"Peter, we can't do this anymore," she whispered.

"I know, sweetie."

"I'm hungry… and… I'm sca-"

"Me, too, Alice," he looked down at her and rubbed her arm slowly, "I know."

They stared at the glass door, watching the sky turn from blue to orange.

**5:42 P.M.**

Neither of them said anything much; their minds were elsewhere.

Alice remembered first moving to Savannah with Peter, and how much they argued about which coffee table they should have in the living room. The memory almost brought a smile to the woman's sad face, but knowing that it was only a memory caused her tears to return. Peter remembered proposing to Alice and how she almost said no when he told her that the ring was in the sandwich and she just swallowed it. Luckily, he had a backup ring in his pocket, just in case. He then remembered the birth of their daughter and how childish and sweet she was when she danced around the living room and played in her sandbox. He remembered the day the monsters came and… Tears streamed down his tired face.

Alice sat up and looked at her husband. Worry and confusion was in her eyes as she suddenly watched him break down.

"This isn't fair, Alice," he sobbed. "I can't take any of this evil anymore!" She reached for him and held him in her arms.

"I'm sorry… I'm so, so, sorry… I wasn't a good enough man to you, Alice… I'm not a good enough husband… or father…"

"Peter…" she whispered. "Please, don't say that…"

"I wasn't even good enough to save her…"

**8:39 P.M.**

Peter pushed the dresser in front of the bedroom door, blocking it from any outsiders. His wife was sitting at the edge of the bed with her hands in her lap. She slowly looked up at him with hollow, tired eyes. He walked toward her and touched her shallow cheek.

"Alice, you are so beautiful," he whispered.

She laughed softly, showing a smile that hadn't been on her face in months. He kneeled down in front of her and pressed his lips on her forehead. Her eyes began to water.

"I-I… W-we…"

"Shh… Shh…" He held her face and kissed it again. She calmed a bit, but the tears streaked her face. He pulled her up into his arms, then walked her to her side of the bed and laid her down. He walked around the bed and sat down next to her.

"Close your eyes, my love," he said, "sleep… I'll be right here."

She smiled softly again and closed her eyes. She was asleep within seconds.

**11:23 P.M.**

Peter rose quietly, careful not to wake her, and walked to her side of the bed. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead and his heart hit against his chest. His mind was racing, but he knew that this was the only answer. He pulled a small pistol from his pocket and shakily pointed it directly at Alice's forehead. Tears poured from his eyes.

"I love you so much, Alice…" He whispered and pulled the trigger without any second thought.

**1:12 A.M.**

Peter sat next to his dead wife for a long time, staring off into nothing and remembering different memories of their past together. Meeting in college, their first apartment together, her allergy to peanut butter and her fear of heights and spiders and… The list went on and on. He sighed and looked down at her lifeless face.

"I think it's time now."

He scooted down and laid his head on the pillow. In his right hand, he held the pistol, finger already on the trigger. With his left, he took her stiff, lifeless hand and squeezed it tight. He looked up at his wife one last time.

"I'm on my way, my love…"

He kissed her cold cheek, then slowly raised the gun to his temple, closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**After watching gameplay and seeing the two, it didn't really look so much like a double-suicide to me. Unless her husband watched her kill herself (which sounds sick and awful and scary), this is what I believed happened. **

**Read and review? I'm curious on what you think.  
**


End file.
